


Dirty Boy

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Rain. Mud. A lonely, horny young man. Self-pleasure ensues.





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for **Annie** in the hopes of claiming Harry and not letting **Simons Flower** take him from me.

It was raining again, and Harry was stuck outside in a muddy, old foxhole while he waited for something to happen. He hated these kinds of assignments with a passion but it was a necessary evil in his training. He'd been sitting in the mud for three hours and he felt like shit. His nose was stuffy and he had a headache. And yet, for some reason, he was dreadfully horny.

 

He didn't know how it happened, even why it happened, but the stiffy in his jeans just wouldn't go the hell away. Harry shifted uncomfortably as another twinge made it grow once again.

 

"Fuck!"

 

That was the wrong word to say as it only served to remind him that Ginny wasn't there. She was hundreds of miles away in France, of all places, traipsing around the country with Luna. She written that they were getting 'a taste of the local culture' that in the back of his mind meant that she was finding someone better than him. They'd had a fight the night she left but resolved enough of it to have hot, angry make up sex.

 

"Fuck!"

 

His erection was on the verge of exploding as the images of her hot, sweaty body writhing above his as she rode him that night in the middle of the kitchen floor flooded his mind's eye.

 

"Fuck, fuck FUCK!"

 

Unable to take it anymore, Harry unzipped his jeans, withdrew his throbbing cock from the slit in his boxer shorts, and began stroking it forcefully from the tip to the base. He groaned and sped up his movements, throwing his head back as he remembered that night four weeks ago.

 

_She slid up and down his shaft in time with her breathing, faster and faster while one hand toyed with her clit and the other squeezed the nipple of her left breast. Her head was thrown back so that her hair touched his thighs. His hands were on her hips, holding her tightly to him as he thrust up into her in time with her movements. Tingling began to build up inside him and before he could think about it, he flipped her over, slamming her onto the carpeted floor. Harry reentered her and pounded into her slick, hot flesh like a piston. With a screech, Ginny came, pulsing around him and ultimately sending him over the edge right along with her._

 

Harry's hand moved faster along the length of him and in a moment of utter depravity, he grabbed a handful of mud in his other hand and placed it on his hot flesh. He hissed at the contrast of the coolness of the mud against his cock, which sent another jolt of pleasure through him. He fell back against the ground behind him and closed his eyes as he pictured Ginny's hand torturing him, her hand coated in the grape-flavored lubricant she liked to use on him.

 

With his free hand, he grasped his balls and squeezed until he growled at the pain/pleasure of it. The hand around his cock pumped faster and faster, the mud sliding against him, feeling too much like Ginny's cunt. Finally, Harry howled into the night air, rain falling against his face as his spunk mixed with the mud on his hand. Closing his eyes in relief, he listened to the sound of his breathing as it slowed and the rain washed away the mud from his dick, but only spreading it over his boxers, jeans and cloak.

 

He was startled by a voice behind him and sat up quickly, casting Cleansing Charms under his breath and pulling himself up into a kneeling position. His eyes widened as the voice came closer and louder. He peered over the ridge in front of him and smiled.

 

"All done, Harry?" Ginny asked, snapping her fingers and causing the muddy terrain to disappear, leaving them alone in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. 

 

"I…I, well…training program and I…oh bugger," he stammered, lying down on the empty floor.

 

"Training for what?" she asked. "Some perverted kind of stakeout?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow and got down on her hands and knees next to him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

"N...no...It's just…I—"  
  


Ginny interrupted him with a searing kiss, pushing him onto his back. When she tore her mouth from his, he lay startled, staring up at her. She snapped her fingers and the rainy, muddy field returned.

 

"Now let's do this the right way, Potter," she purred before banishing their clothes and sliding down onto his stiff cock. 

 

_God, I love her._


End file.
